


马德里爱情故事 05

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 完结恶俗肥皂剧，蘑卡，布卡西，皮卡西，卡西水均有提及本章提及：蘑卡 卡西水（？友情warning：非he开放式结局郑重申明：真人无关！无关！





	马德里爱情故事 05

哈维和卡西分手已满三个月，再没单独见过面，由于卡西蚕食完毕了在巴塞罗那的领土，他们失去了见面的借口当然也就失去了所有和好的由头。

所以说搞对象也要讲天时地利人和啦。可惜哈维和卡西都是运气用在其他地方的倒霉蛋。

也不是说他们感情生活老是受挫，如果他们没有选择将革命友谊升华到基情，也许孩子都会打酱油了，啊不，是卡西的孩子已经会追着他拉莫斯叔叔在餐厅里跑了，但最后总会被前来出差的哈维叔叔打发去买午饭。其实就算哈维把他曾经喜欢过卡西的事情说出来了，他们也会是朋友。毕竟那时他们都年轻。那他们的生活就会是这样。

现在卡西躺在床上辗转反侧，第无数次叹气出声，开始遥想和哈维的甜蜜往事，另一边的床头灯刷地亮起，拉莫斯的大脸凑到卡西面前：你赶紧睡他妈的觉。

作为一对合格的star-crossed lovers，哈维也必须得不好过，他完全把自己丢进工作里，每天的作息都令皮克心惊胆战，连鱼都不敢摸了。当你老板起得比鸡早睡得比狗晚，KPI涨幅达到百分之六，你居然敢上班摸鱼。

就算作息如疯狗，哈维在公司里表现的还是无比正常，他一只手划平板一只手敲键盘，操作配合的确行云流水，但怎么看怎么诡异。皮克缩在自己的电脑后面，鼠标不敢按、键盘不敢敲，生怕引起哈维的注意和过敏的神经。这种情况，对于皮克这样明面上是助理实际上是打杂的助理就非常不友好——

当你老板加班，你能不陪着吗。而他又亲力亲为承包了所有的工作，你能干什么呢，还不是只能蹲在工位上假装工作，难不成和自己翻花绳玩？

假装工作是一门技术活，盯着一个界面时间太长、键盘敲得太规律都容易被戳穿。虽然皮克怀疑哈维根本没空管自己，但他还是如坐针毡。

因此当哈维大发慈悲从电脑前面抬头的时候，他蹭地站起来又义正严辞地说您要什么我帮你去拿！

所以皮克靠在一卡一卡的打印机边上抖腿时看到拉莫斯，他也不奇怪啦。就在这前一秒，皮克刚刚想完虽然哈维还不太正常，但是距离产生和平，也许这部让他欲罢不能又不敢换台的肥皂剧真的就此完结了呢？然后产地马德里的炸弹就精准地落在哈维的大楼上，那个马德里人穿得比时尚还前卫，在众多玻璃门里探头探脑。皮克就是这样具有言灵体质的人。

这是一场历史性的会晤——标志着哈维和卡西的休战期即将结束；标志着第四次世界大战正式拉开帷幕。（至于第三次，第三次世界大战的战线从巴塞罗那延伸到马德里，导火索比萨拉热窝还不足一提，却以两败俱伤告终，伤及一众无辜吃瓜群众。）

也许拉莫斯来巴塞罗那的本意是想签署停战协议，他是那种愿意为兄弟朋友两肋插刀的人，但插的姿势比较清奇。拉莫斯本人也比较清奇。他和哈维的属性是一样的——天生的基佬，除了哈维是上面那个而他起都起不来之外。他认识卡西利亚斯十多年，在拉莫斯的脑回路里，他们一直是好兄弟，这无可厚非，认识时间长了异性朋友都能给处成无性朋友。问题就在可能拉莫斯对于好兄弟这个词的定义和常人有异，他表达朋友之爱的方式有点扭曲，其扭曲程度大概就是哈维觉得拉莫斯像那种和老板有点不正当关系的秘书，哪种好朋友会等着人一失恋就“身体力行”地安慰人家。清奇的拉莫斯不这么觉得，他的一个良家妇男，从来没有爱上过卡西这颗有主的草啊。其实也不是他的错，他只是把爱和肉体关系分得太开了而已，拉莫斯觉得性是友谊的一部分，他就是这样一个人。

现在这个人跑来了巴塞罗那，只为和皮克探讨一下各自老板的感情生活，让人不由得怀疑他是一个隐藏的cp粉。（皮克：我呸，哪个cp粉会跑去睡蒸煮。）

皮克不是一个cp粉，但是出于生物自我保护的本能，他还是挺愿意坐下来和拉莫斯谈一谈的。有时候他的脑回路也让人理解不了，比如非常时期翘班去楼下咖啡厅坐着这个操作。

其实皮克一直看不懂卡西和拉莫斯的相处模式，他总觉得卡西是那种张开羽翼包裹着拉莫斯还给他擦屁股的鸡妈妈，然后现在坐在他面前的嘬着加了两颗奶精的拿铁的拉莫斯，背后闪着不容置疑的大爱的光辉。

拉莫斯说卡西这几天越来越崩溃，晚上睡也睡不好，经常在梦里喊哈维的名字，喊完醒来之后还扑进一遍拉莫斯的怀里流点眼泪。他怀疑他得了“分手后魂不守舍后遗症”，这是一个直男才会得的病。皮克有点搞不懂状况，首先拉莫斯为什么会和卡西睡在一张床上，其次为什么拉莫斯还挺想他俩复合的，他应该和自己一样在排队睡卡西的那条队伍里啊。这个时候皮克还不知道拉莫斯的为人，还不知道他是一个为大爱舍小爱的人。

这点小爱也是很纯很纯的纯友谊，基佬和直男也是可以有纯友谊的，生活不是那种四角恋爱闭环的狗血剧，一般都是有人抢手得不得了而有人无人问津。拉莫斯知道除了哈维没人能代替卡西心里的位置，哈维在卡西的人生中扮演两个角色。一个是男朋友，另一个是朋友，虽然现在男朋友的这个角色领了便当。他的重要性就像艾希礼之于随风而去；莫利纳之于蜘蛛女之吻。

为了朋友的幸福，自己的性福有什么不好舍弃的呢，这就是为什么拉莫斯背后佛光普照。

他说这一番话无非是希望皮克找个合适的时机转告给哈维，让哈维意识到卡西还是爱他的，然后稍微丢点面子去找卡西和好，这时候就可以拉幕布了，然后由拉莫斯领衔演奏《拉德茨基进行曲》，皮克旁白：从此哈维王子和卡西王子幸福地生活在了一起，全剧终谢谢观看。

这样他们还是可以去领证，还是可以去领养孩子。然后过几年孩子长大，大到可以追着他拉莫斯叔叔在餐厅里跑了，最后被巴塞罗那前来探亲的老爹哈维抱走教育。

拉莫斯想得确实挺好，而事实上每个人都有一套自己的逻辑，这串在他眼里水到渠成的操作在皮克这里就不这样了，在哈维那里可能更不一样。就跟皮克难以解释卡西和拉莫斯睡在一张床上一样，可能还没讲述到梦中追忆，哈维就率先爆炸，就算挺过那一关，哈维给卡西道歉的可能性也不太大。皮克也低下头嘬了两口拿铁，吗的居然也是双倍奶精，这事儿难办啊。

皮克突然福至心灵，他像被戳了一个洞开始放气一样，有什么东西浮出水面。就像你不能左右GOT的结局，也不能强求Enric和Max永远在一起一样，这个世界上发生的事情总有定数，就像哈维和卡西当年毅然决然将友情升华到基情，也导致他自己卷进这一场大戏。现在拉莫斯坐在他对面，将之前发生的一切回溯倒退到开始，它们自成一条逻辑。拉莫斯和皮克也不能撼动这条逻辑分毫，因为它是专属于卡西和哈维的，这条逻辑是他们十几年来纠缠在一起而构成的一条线，就像一幅画板上填满了对方糊上去的颜料，哈维会用红色和蓝色，也能容忍卡西涂上本应该如黄金般珍贵的白色。而其他人什么都不能做。

于是皮克忍痛又嘬了一口拿铁，拉莫斯这人看着挺凶，还喝这种玩意儿。他坐在那里，就盯着拉莫斯看，无非就俩意思，这话我没法接、这活我没法接。

皮克一点都不了解拉莫斯，他不知道拉莫斯懂他意思没，也不知道这个人是就此放弃还是另寻他法，不过就看他背后普照的佛光，估计手段不止这一点儿。

这四个人联系不那么紧密——他们缺一个全了解剩下三个的人——如果卡西对皮克知根知底，或者哈维知道本质拉莫斯，一切就会不一样。所以搞对象也是讲交际圈的啦，不过这个大概是异地恋的错，连搞对象的那俩人都聚少离多，哪有空介绍朋友，隔空拉一个WhatsApp群吗？不好意思拉莫斯刚卸载这个软件（其实他卸载很久了，但每次有人问起他都说刚卸载。）现在说什么都没用了，太晚了。

皮克咖啡没喝完就溜回去工作了，一方面是珍惜生命，另一方面是这个拿铁他实在无福消受。他本应该悄悄躲进自己电脑后面，因为他从影印室消失了，让哈维自己去拿了打印纸，而他还是穿过玻璃门，淡定地坐下，哈维埋在一堆样稿后面举着iPad比对，根本没在意皮克的来去。

哈维当然知道皮克去了哪里，也知道是谁找的他，可关于他真的在意或者不在意，你又不是哈维，对吧。

 

完.

 

本文删节部分：

这个梦不好不坏，不过卡西知道，当年的场景绝对不是这样的：一九九七年的拉各斯街头种着棕榈树，他们肩并肩从一片树荫走到另一片树荫，十七岁薄如蝉翼的背影晃过光线和阴影，像是伸手就能从身体间穿过去。

海鸥聚集在礁石上，黑皮肤的本地小孩朝它们扔石块，迟钝的鸟得反应一会儿才会展翅而飞。哈维和卡西停下来观看这一幕，海鸥在他们头顶上盘旋。

在这一片炫目的光晕里，他站在年轻的卡西和哈维面前，这两个影子从他身体里穿过去，等他再回头时人潮和一阵海风已经淹没了他们。

直到二十年后，他才听见那些石子落进海里的声音。


End file.
